


Party Hard

by wlwedi



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwedi/pseuds/wlwedi
Summary: Carey and Killian go to a party. A show of strength ensues.





	Party Hard

“Killian, you have to wear the sweater.” Carey said, holding out the sequined monstrosity in question. “Otherwise we won’t be matching, and then how could everyone tell that we’re married?” She shook the sweater impatiently, and Killian snatched it just to get her to stop.

“I don’t know, maybe our rings, the fact that everyone at this party attended our wedding, or the fact that every 5 sentences you mention me as ‘Killian, my big and strong wife’?” She teased, nonetheless shucking her tunic to slip on the horribly tacky sweater. Carey reached up on her tip toes to brush some nonexistent dust from Killian’s shoulder, pressing a smiling kiss to her wife’s cheek.

Killian pretended to ignore her, turning halfway around before spinning back around and scooping Carey up in a bear hug. She pressed loud, sloppy kisses into her neck, both of them laughing as Carey squirmed in her arms.

“Help! You’re too buff for me!” Carey wailed dramatically. “I can never escape, even if I wanted to!” She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead and went limp in Killian’s arms. Killian sighed loudly and tossed Carey onto their bed, who giggled as she bounced up and down.

“I guess that’s what I get for being too buff and charming.” Killian fake groaned and turned away. “It’s the single life for me-AAGH!” She shouted as Carey jumped onto her back and latched on.

“You fool!” Carey exclaimed. “I would die before I died on you!” Killian laughed and held onto Carey’s legs to give her some extra support.

“That makes zero sense!” Killian snorted, and she could see Carey’s grinning face in her peripheral vision.

“Making sense is for nerds like Barry, you know that.” Carey fake chided, and Killian gently knocked her head against hers.

“You love Barry.” Killian reminded her, and Carey shrugged.

“Who doesn’t?”

“Fools.” Killian agreed as she set Carey back down on the ground. “Can we go to the party now?” Carey sprang into action immediately and slid on her matching sweater at lightning speed.

“Yes! Party time! Party time!” She started to chant. Killian kissed her to shut her up, because she knew Carey could go on for hours if she went unchecked.

“Yes babe, party time.” Killian said as she led her bedazzled wife by the hand out of their house and onto the street. Carey chatted the whole way there about her week. Some of it, like her training session with Magnus, Killian had heard before. Some of it, like their lunch with Angus, she had even been present for. But Killian loved hearing Carey talk about things she loved so passionately, the way her eyes lit up when she was about to say something exciting and the way her eyes crinkled with her enthusiasm made her heart flip with fondness.

They arrived at Taako’s lavish house the same way they always did: with Carey sitting on Killian’s shoulders, gesticulating wildly. Kravitz smiled and held open the door as they executed their well-rehearsed double decker limbo maneuver.

Once they were inside, Carey hopped off of Killian’s shoulders with an intricate flip just to show off. Killian rolled her eyes but Taako appeared out of nowhere, as he was always drawn to showmanship.

“Killian, Carey, perfect, you’re here!” He exclaimed, lighting up with an almost sinister delight. Kravitz moved next to him and wrapped his arm around Taako’s shoulder, making a face an exasperated face at Killian.

“Kravitz and I were having a discussion-“ Taako started.

“Taako was being ridiculous in the same room as me.” Kravitz corrected.

“And we were wondering-“ Taako drawled.

“He was wondering.” Kravitz interjected again.

“Yes, yes, we were wondering if Killian could bench press Carey and me at the same time!” Taako finished, seeming very excited.

“Well, I mean, yeah? Have you even seen me?” Killian asked, honestly kind of offended that there was any doubt.

“Well, Magnus couldn’t!” Taako pointed out.

“It’s true,” Kravitz confirmed, “He tried last week.” Killian rolled her eyes and started to roll up her sleeves. Taako’s face lit up with glee, and Carey started to rearrange their furniture to clear a space for what was bound to be the night’s first mistake.

“Alright.” Killian said, getting into position. “Let’s fucking go.” And go she did. Jaws dropped as she effortlessly bench pressed a very exited Taako and a very proud looking Carey. There was much applause, and a look of envious admiration from Magnus.

As soon as Killian had righted herself, Carey launched herself at Killian, who caught her easily. Carey giggled and kissed her hard.

“Babe, that was so hot!” Carey exclaimed, grinning at her. “We should definitely leave. Like now.” Killian laughed at her.

“We literally just got here! And you want to leave?” Killian asked, looking over at Taako, who nodded and winked. Killian grinned and started to back up towards the back of the house. Carey noticed what was going on and started to giggle loudly, and everyone watched as Killian backed them into one of the bedrooms.

When they finally resurfaced, both looking disheveled and having switched sweaters, the party was in full swing, but it didn’t escape the watchful eye of Kravitz, who wiggled his eyebrows at them and gave them the thumbs up.

“I love parties.” Carey grinned up at Killian, who smiled down at her.

“Yeah, they’re not all bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 1 AM, I drank coffee too late today for my road trip, and I'm just thinking about Killian's big and gay muscles thanks.


End file.
